A Part of My Kingdom
by mm004
Summary: She was lost, and he found her. A love story that takes place in 1800's England. ExB. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I just have this vision of Bel Ami Rob stuck in my head and I wanted to bring him to life. So here it is. Hope you guys like it._

_England 1833_

**EPOV**

Traveling was such a pain.

My father, Lord Carlisle Cullen, has been pushing for me to settle down since I'm in my 34th winter. Seeing that I will take the throne of our kingdom once he passes, he insists that I need to secure myself an heir. He wants to see it done before he passes so that he may rest in true peace. This brings me to the reason for my travels.

I had just had the displeasure of meeting Jessica, the daughter of the king in a neighboring kingdom. My father thought she would be the perfect match, but she was far from it.

Jessica was a vile human being. She treated her handmaidens like cow manor, and she acted like a spoiled little brat- throwing fits when something didn't go her way. I could hardly stand to be in her presence, not to mention how she looked: her sunken-in face with an unhealthy yellowish glow, the presence of hair along her upper lip, and her lack of a womanly figure. I was honestly just trying to banish the experience from my memory.

I am glad to have my thoughts interrupted when my coach abruptly stops. I look out the window to see what could have stopped us, but the darkness is much too dense.

"Michael?" I call out to my coachman while stepping out of the carriage.

Michael looks down to me from atop his horse. "Lord Cullen, stay back! I saw someone moving up ahead. Behind the big willow!"

I roll my eyes. Michael has always been a bit of a girl.

I grab a lantern hanging from the post of the coach. "I'll go check it out, Michael. You just stay on your horse while I do your job."

I am calm when approaching the willow that was spoken of, my hand on my pistol. If it's a thief, I'll simply shoot him. My guess is that it's a cat, or some other animal. This wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

Imagine my surprise when I turn the corner to the willow, pistol cocked and readied, and I see the most beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. She can't be more than 16 winters. Her heart shaped face, wide eyes, and reddened cheeks portray such innocence and youth, yet the redness might be from the cold and that she's only in her shift.

_Only in her shift!_

But it's the dead of night in the middle of December. What could she possibly be doing outside dressed in such a manner?

Those thoughts are quickly pushed to the side when my eyes wonder over said shift. As I said, her face gives off such youth, but her body is such a stark contrast. Round breasts with her cleavage peaking out, heaving up and down with her rapid breaths. A tiny waist that juts into wide, womanly hips- perfect for child bearing. Never had I had the pleasure of bedding any woman like her.

"S-sir. I mean no harm," her voice trembles, interrupting my impure thoughts, and it is then that I come to realize I'm still pointing the pistol at her. I hastily tuck it away and look into her beautiful eyes.

"What business is it that you have out here, child? It is freezing tonight. You should be warm and tucked in your bed."

"My master, he…" she starts. "He tried to harm me. He's probably looking for me as we speak, with his pistol in hand," she says worriedly. "Please help me."

My temper immediately flares up. The thought of this pure beauty being harmed in any way makes me want to take someone's head.

I take off my coat and throw it over her small shoulders before pulling her body into mine – taking note of how soft it is – and hurriedly making our way back to the coach. "Proceed to the castle, Michael," I call out before helping the beauty into the carriage.

_A/N: Sorry to cut it off there. I have homework to do, unfortunately. There will be another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow late afternoon. I plan on updating this daily. As you can see, it's going to be drabble-ish. It's different from what I've done so far, so I'm excited. _

_Thanks in advance for your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A little later than I said. Sorry about that!_

* * *

**EPOV**

Once we make it back inside the coach, I throw a couple of blankets around the girl's shoulders and pull her into my side, trying to warm her with my body heat. Her teeth are chattering and her skin is so cold to the touch.

"It's going to be okay," I murmur, rubbing the girl's shoulder and looking down at her.

The ride back to the castle is mostly quiet, only sounds of the girl's teeth chattering and her quiet sniffles can be heard. Once we get through the gates, I escort her through the front entrance and through a crowd of townspeople. I get a few questioning stares, but I ignore them.

When we arrive at my chambers, I shuffle her through the door quickly and settle her down by the fire.

"Please see to it that we get some dinner, Angela," I tell my servant. "And maybe find some spare clothes for the lady here. My mother surely wouldn't mind sparing something."

"Yes, my Lord," she says, exiting the room and leaving us alone.

I turn my attention back to the girl. She looks much warmer in front of the fire, her teeth no longer chattering.

"I still haven't got your name," I smile at her.

She blushes, for some curious reason. I have to admit, her blush is very… enticing. "My name is Isabella." She looks meekly at me. "Can I ask your name, my Lord?"

I chuckle. "My name is Edward, and please refrain from calling me Lord. I intend to know you on a far less formal basis than that," I say, and she blushes even harder while biting her plump red bottom lip. I take her small hands in mine, and hold them there while looking into her eyes. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." I bring her hands to my lips and leave a lingering kiss there. "Your name surely suits you. Such a beauty."

She smiles sweetly and looks at the fire. She really is so beautiful, especially in this light. I'm simply mesmerized by her.

"How old are you, Isabella?"

Her eyes travel back to mine. "I'm on my seventeenth winter. Am I allowed to ask you the same question?" she asks cutely.

I smile at her. "Of course you can, beautiful girl. I'm twice your age. On my thirty-fourth winter," I say, gauging her reaction.

She, of course, blushes and smiles up at me. Her soft, sweet looking face takes my breath away. And I'm simply overwhelmed by her. When she blinks, the light from the fire casts shadows of her long lashes on her face. And when she looks into my eyes, it's like the whole world is gone and it's just her and I sitting here, in my bed chambers in front of the fire. Every single worry disappears.

"Forgive me for being forward, Isabella. But may I kiss you?" I can't stop myself from asking. I just need her lips on mine.

Her eyes go wide and her lips form into a cute little 'o' shape. "I-I've never…" she trails off, breaking her gaze from mine and looking at her hands now sitting in her lap.

I bring her hands back to me and set them in my lap, waiting until she lifts her gaze back to mine. When she does, I look deep into her brown eyes. "I know, love. Let me give you your first," I plead.

She looks into my eyes, and something that she sees in them makes her nod frantically. "Yes."

I drop her hands and bring mine up to the sides of her face and look into her eyes for a few moments, seeing only trust in hers. I watch her eyes flutter close, and then lean in to lock her lips with mine, taking her plump bottom lip and sucking on it. At first, she is stiff as a board, most likely nervous.

I release her lip from mine for a moment. "Relax, Isabella."

This time when I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, she does the same with my top one. Soon, the kiss has built up enough to the point where we're battling for dominance, and our tongues have become entwined. For her first time kissing, she is doing surprisingly well.

The only sounds that can be heard in the room are the crackling of the fire and our muffled breaths becoming louder with the building intensity of the kiss. Her little hands come up to tangle in the hair at the back of my head, pulling my face closer to hers to deepen the kiss even further. She continues pulling me down until I'm lying in between her spread legs, both of us still lost in the kiss.

Suddenly, I hear the door fly open. "Edward, I've brought some-" I look up to see my mother, Esme, standing stock still in the middle of the room.

Looks like I have some explaining to do.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! There might be another one up tonight depending on if I go out or not :) _


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly right myself and make sure Isabella is decent before helping her up and over to my mother, who is still standing there in disbelief.

As we approach, my mother's eyes soften into a kindness toward Isabella, who is blushing furiously and leaning into my body. When she turns her gaze to me, her eyes become cold and hard.

I look down at Isabella and clear my throat. "Mother, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is my mother, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Isabella bows.

My mother laughs. "None of that, dear, please. And you can call me Esme."

Mother then turns to me, eyes growing with the familiar cold once again. "Son, can I have a word with you?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabs me by the ear and drags me just outside the room. "What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?" she spits at me in a hushed voice.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Mother, I can't explain it. I'm just so drawn to her. She has such a kind heart, and she's so beautiful, mother. Did you see –,"

"Son, this isn't a matter of her beauty. It's a matter of her status," Esme says, her cool tone softening. "Your father is intent on finding you a bride. And if he received word of what you were doing with a peasant child–,"

"Don't you dare!" I seethe. "I've known her not even a day, mother. But I know that she is much more than her status." She's amazing.

"What would your father think, Edward? Think logically," Esme whispers sadly. "He would not approve."

I look down, refusing to look into her eyes, knowing that she is right. My father would have a fit.

"I have feelings for her, mother. I'm not just going to abandon her. Not when she needs me," I say.

"We can take her back to her home tomorrow, Edward."

"We are not doing that," I say, anger lacing my voice. "Her master tried to harm her. I haven't been able to talk to her about it much, but she was only in her shift when I found her, and terribly frightened, which implies how he tried to harm her."

She lets out a long sigh.

"Please, keep this between us, mother," I plead.

She looks at me with stern eyes, and then she softens and relents. "Fine. We won't discuss this further until it becomes a problem. What do you plan on telling your father?"

"When he asks, I'll tell him she's a bedfellow," I shrug.

Esme shakes her head. "Just be careful, son."

I nod my head.

"I've left some night clothes in the room that should fit her. I'm allowing her to stay in your room tonight, but only because your story needs to be believable," she says, her eyes growing soft. "Please don't force her to do anything, Edward."

I gasp. "Mother, I would never. What you saw… that was all consensual."

"I know, son. Just don't force her to do anything she's not comfortable with. She seems like a special girl, and I don't want any harm to be done to her," she says.

I kiss her cheek. "You have my word," I tell her.

She smiles and kisses my mouth. "My sweet boy. Tell Isabella I said goodnight. Sweet dreams."

With that she walks down the corridor and disappears from my sight. I put my back up against the wall and drop my head back, closing my eyes and sighing. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Thoughts? I love hearing from you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I'm going to make the chapters shorter because it's easier to write that way, especially when you don't have an outline. **

**So here it goes!**

I walk back into my rooms to see Isabella struck with awe, running her hands over the night garments that my mother had left for her.

She looks up at me quickly once she notices my presence, and then back down to the garments. "There so beautiful and ornate. I couldn't possibly sleep in them," she says.

"Of course you can. And you will," I tell her, leaving no room for discussion.

She shakes her head. "I'm a lowly maiden," she says, her sweet voice shaking. "I'm not worthy of wearing these."

I can feel my anger growing, hearing my sweet little maiden talk about herself in such a manner. I lead her over to the bed where we sit down and I look into her eyes. "I don't know who was feeding you these awful lies, but they are far from the truth. You are worthy of these clothes and much more," I tell her, meaning every word.

"But –," Isabella starts to protest.

"No, Isabella," I look deeply into her round chocolate brown eyes. "I mean what I say. There won't be any further discussion about this. You are wearing the clothes."

She nods her assent. I rise from the bed and move towards the door before turning back to Isabella, who looks defeated and resigned. "Angela will be in shortly to dress you for bed. I need to go have a discussion with my father," I say to her. "I'll be back shortly."

**Next chapter should be up in like 20 minutes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I quietly knock on the door to my parent's chambers, not wanting to disturb them if they're already asleep.

My father's voice comes from deep inside the room. "Who is it?"

"It's Edward."

"Enter, son," he says before I open the door and see him sitting in front of the fire across the room. My mother is strangely nowhere to be found.

"Where's mother?" I ask.

"She stepped out for a few minutes. I think she said something about readying your bedfellow for you," he says, raising his eyebrows. "Would you like to tell me about how you acquired a bedfellow?"

"I found her wandering around in the woods," I start slowly, not wanting to mess up my story. "Although she is very young, she has a body like I've never seen before, and I could not wait to get my hands on her," I lie. Although Isabella's body is nothing short of perfect, and I really do want to ravage her senseless, I have much more respect for her than what I am displaying to my father. I would never want to put her in an uncomfortable position, or take her before she's ready.

My father nods. "Very well," he begins. "Just make sure you two don't conceive a child together," he warns sternly. "We don't want any whores bearing you any children. That would be a very messy situation and I don't want to have to kill the girl. But I will do what is necessary to protect our family."

I feel the blood rushing to my face and my vision gets blurry. There is nothing more that I want to do right now than to scream in my father's face – for calling Isabella a whore, and threatening to kill her if she happens to conceive my child. But I control myself.

"Don't refer to her in such a manner ever again," I say, eerily calm. "She is a virgin – hardly a whore. And I will make sure she doesn't conceive a child. You have nothing to worry over, my Lord."

He looks at me pensively, looking into my eyes and studying me very intently. After a few long moments, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I don't want any fishy business, Edward," he says, looking into my eyes. "Know your place."

"Yes, my Lord," I say.

I bid him a good night before turning and leaving through the door way, rushing back to Isabella waiting for me in my rooms.

**Ohhhh, Carlisle sounds like someone I wouldn't mind slapping around for a little bit. Just leave the two love birds alone!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow me on Twitter: mm004_**

* * *

Upon my arrival to my bed chambers, I see Isabella and Esme chatting quietly. I knock on the wooden table to my right to let them know of my arrival. Isabella looks up at me sheepishly and her cheeks tint to a reddish color.

Esme turns to Isabella and kisses her cheek. She then rises and walks toward me. "As I said before, do not take advantage of this poor, sweet girl. Or you will have hell to pay," she whispers before walking out of the room.

I chuckle and shake my head at my mother. She's always been kind and fiercely protective of anyone that is close to her. It seems that she's taken quite a liking to Isabella.

I turn my head to where Isabella is sitting on my king-sized bed, and she looks so tiny in comparison. I approach her slowly, not wanting to frighten her, and I drop down on the bed beside her, eyeing her cautiously.

She looks nervous and scared. And for some odd reason, that bugs me. I want her to enjoy my company. She seems special – very innocent and fragile and pure. I don't want to corrupt that nor do I want to put her in a place where she's uncomfortable.

"Isabella, I can sleep on the couch if you'd like," I start and she immediately begins to shake her head no.

"No, Sir – I mean Edward. I would not want to put you out like that," she says with conviction. "I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you," she says, her eyes hopeful, but she still has a hint of nervousness there.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking deep into her eyes, making sure she wasn't being facetious.

She nods, looking back at me, her nervousness replaced with more assuredness.

I am suddenly hesitant. "Okay, well… I'll go get dressed then," I say, now unsure of myself and looking down at the beautiful girl in front of me, and she looks a tad bit amused. "You can just make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a second."

I turn away from her and call for Tyler to come ready me for bed. We go behind the cover on the other side of the room and he dresses me in my fine bed clothing. The whole time, I'm thinking about what this girl, Isabella, is doing to me. She's turning me into a fool. And the odd thing is, I don't mind it one bit.

Tyler finishes up with me and I dismiss him from the room, and then Isabella and I are alone. She's already has the covers pulled up to her chin and she's following me around the room with her eyes.

I approach her again, this time with more confidence, seeing as she is showing the same to me. Her eyes look like she's made a decision about something – like she's sure. And it's a stark contrast from before.

She turns towards me as I lean down to her level and gaze into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes before leaning in and putting my lips on hers. I bring my hands up to the sides of her face and cup it gently. The kiss is oddly chaste with no tongue but open-mouthed, but it feels so passionate. There's so much feeling and emotion going into it, from both Isabella and myself. But it's slow and romantic all at the same time.

I pull back from her lips and smile at her, petting her hair. "You're so beautiful, Isabella," I say, and a blush forms on her cheeks that rivals the redness of an apple. She looks down and I chuckle at her shyness.

I walk around to the other side of the bed and slide over to Isabella under the covers. I scoop her small body up into my strong arms, feeling the suppleness of her feminine curves pressed up against me.

All I want to do is be there for her. Protect her in any way that she needs protecting. I want to get to know her, and know her past. And hopefully, she'll let me bed her eventually. The Lord in heaven knows how badly I want her body in the most unholy of ways.

I pull Isabella tighter against me and drop a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight my sweet Isabella."

"Sweet dreams, Edward," Isabella whispers into my chest, and then she lets out a yawn.

I fall asleep quickly and peacefully with Isabella pinned under me, and I smile to myself at how lucky I was to have crossed paths with this beautiful girl.

* * *

**Leave me some love if you please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My twitter: mm004_**

* * *

The next morning I wake up and I'm wrapped around warm, and warm is wrapped around me. I bury my nose deeper into the soft silkiness of her hair, and breathe her flowery-scent in deeply.

Last night had to be one of the best nights of sleep I'd gotten in a while. I felt so free of stress and day-to-day worries, just by being in her presence. But now, as I'm coming out of my deep sleep, I have something else to worry about. And that's keeping my hardness away from her.

It's hard, though – no pun intended. All I feel are her breasts pressed up against my hard chest, and my hand is resting on her curvy hip. The animal in me just wants to throw her on her back and fuck her savagely and roughly, until she can't walk.

Then I look down at her face, her beautiful face, and I'm disgusted with myself. How could I even have those impure thoughts about this little angel? She's not ready for that. I need to get myself under control if I want to think about continuing any kind of potential courtship with my Isabella.

I will my manhood down by thinking about fighting and other sports, and as if on cue, Isabella awakes from her slumber, fluttering her eyes and looking up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, angel," I say groggily, my voice still laced with sleep. I bring my hand up to brush her hair away from her eyes and she leans into my hand.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" She asks in an adorably sweet voice.

"I slept very well with you by my side," I smile at her. "It seems as though either Tyler or Angela have brought us our breakfast," I say, peering over at the spread that is set in front of the fireplace. "Would you care to join me?"

She nods at me, smiling. "I would love to."

I help her out of bed, and we walk over to the fireplace and begin munching on assorted fruits and cheeses, as well as some bread. I glance over at Isabella, who appears to be only nibbling on a small portion of fruit, and I look at her curiously.

"Why are you not eating more, angel?" I ask.

She immediately freezes in place and blushes a fierce red. She looks down at the ground and sets her fruit down. "Master James said I needed to lose my plumpness. He restricted my food intake to one small meal a day, while he ate like a king," she says sadly.

As she is talking, I become irate and appalled. How dare this bastard. This sick man, telling my angel that she needs to lose weight. "Isabella…," I start at a loss for words. "This man that you speak of, he clearly has not a clue of what he speaks of. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon," I say honestly, looking into her deep brown eyes.

A tear falls upon her cheek. "No one has ever called me beautiful."

"I would never lie to you, Isabella," I say leaning down to her level so I can look directly into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful face and body that I have ever seen. I've been fighting with myself, trying to keep my hands off of you, and it's proving to be quite a challenge," I chuckle humorlessly. "You're too tempting for your own good."

More redness rises on her cheeks, if it were even possible, and she bites her plump lip.

"Look at me, Isabella."

She obeys and looks into my eyes.

"You're never going to call that imbecile 'Master' again," I tell her. "Do you understand?"

She nods again, looking up at me, before speaking. "I never understood him," she says quietly, looking off into the fire. "He would always make rude comments about my body, and he was always comparing me to other girls and telling me I was too plump, but at night, after having too much mead, he would try to proposition me."

"He _what_?" I interrupt her.

Isabella's eyes go wide, and she looks at me nervously. "He would proposition me," she says more clearly. "He was never able to claim me. And last night when you found me in my shift, he was terribly drunk. He tried to rape me and that's when I knew I had to leave."

I hug her to me, pulling her into my lap. "I promise he will never come close to you again," I tell her, and she buries her head into my neck.

I hold her like this for an immeasurable amount of time, rubbing her back and telling her that I'm here. I let her cries quiet down and kiss her forehead before sitting her right next to me and putting my arm around her waist.

"Now, we're going to eat because you need to keep that lovely figure of yours."


End file.
